The invention relates to a relay assembly including a housing for protecting a relay during soldering and coating operations and from contamination during its operating life.
Electromagnetic relays are commonly employed in automotive applications for controlling the operation of components such as horns, fans and other parts. When incorporated within motor vehicles, they are subject to damage or contamination from air-borne materials during the operating lives thereof. Protection of the relays is also desirable during soldering and coating operations once the units have been mounted to printed circuit boards. Relay housings have, however, often included openings through which the blades or contacts extend. Such openings admit the entrance of contaminants which may affect the operations of the internal parts of the relays (e.g., the armature, lead spring and contact asssembly).